Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure
Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure is the second 2015 Thomas and Friends special. Plot Thomas is running his branch line with Annie and Clarabel while trying to spot Bertie in order to have a race. Annie and Clarabel warn him not to yet Thomas becomes conceited leading him to nearly having collisions with rail-workers and Toby with Henrietta. Bertie now confident of winning the race suddenly gets stuck behind Oliver, leading to Thomas taking the lead. As Oliver turns round a corner, Bertie races away, and The Thin Clergyman is seen riding a bike and looking in Thomas' direction. Thomas then arrives at Ffarquhar, while Annie and Clarabel warn him not too race as The Fat Controller would be cross. Bertie then arrives fuming claiming that he keeps getting stuck behind Excavators ever since Construction of the new branch line from Arlesburgh Harbour to Harwick. Annie and Clarabel are worried about what the Fat Controller will do to their Branch Line if there is a new one being built, but Thomas, still conceited, is certain nothing will happen as he's the Fat Controllers Number 1. engine. Meanwhile, Marion is on the Arlesburgh Branch Line, heading to the construction of the new Branch Line. While admiring the beautiful scenery, she gets shocked as she sees two miniature objects race past her and then decides to close her eyes, in case she's seeing things. This leads to her colliding with Oliver the GWR Engine and Toad; when Toad explains about the incident to Oliver, Marion moves forward to apologise but is scared away as she sees a miniature red object race past her. Toad introduces her to Mike, then Rex and finally Bert asking if she'd never seen a miniature engine before. Marion agrees that she'd never seen such a small engine, asking if they're real causing the three small engines to explain that they deliver ballast, wool and passengers for the larger engines. Marion convinces that the engines must be Magic, follows Oliver and Toad to the branch line and while explaining about the usefulness of diggers gets passed by a larger engine. Meanwhile further down the line Duck is shunting trucks to help with construction when he gets a surprise and sees Donald and Douglas, who he claims he hadn't seen for a long time. The twins claim that they only were gone a few minutes to get some rails and sleepers. Meanwhile, Jack and Alfie are helping with construction when Oliver the Excavator joins them and all three help in the construction of the new Branch-Line. The next morning, Thomas takes longer to start than usual, despite Percy, James and Henry trying to wake him up so he can go and fetch Gordon's coaches but Thomas refuses, saying "Gordon can wait". Meanwhile, Gordon waits crossly as he was full of steam but there was no express until Thomas eventually enters the yard, this excites Annie and Clarabel but Thomas explains that he can't pull them until he fetches 'Lazy Gordon's coaches'. Gordon explains that tender engines don't shunt as their too big and that silly little tank engines like Thomas are the right size for shunting. This annoys Thomas so he cheekily pushes the express coaches down the line opposite which angers Gordon and Thomas claims Gordon will have to catch him. Toby shouts at Thomas warning him that the signal is Red. Thomas suddenly realises this and brakes hard leading to express coaches colliding with Emily and later all derailing badly causing their to be huge confusion and delay. Meanwhile, Marion was helping with construction and decides to play a game. After failing with Donald, she spots Oliver the Excavator and upon introducing herself is shocked to find out that his name was Oliver, who should be a Great Western Tank Engine not a Digger and believes that the small engines must have changed Oliver from a tank engine into a digger. As both move away, it was shown that the ground is badly worn out. Back at the station, the Fat Controller is very cross, Thomas tries to blame the fault on Gordon and Emily but the Fat Controller angrily tells Thomas that it was 100% his fault and that his punishment is that he is to be sent to shunt trucks at the construction of the new Branch-Line. Thomas asks about his own branch line when a Purple Tank Engine arrives claiming that he needs to help on a Branch-Line. The Fat Controller introduces the new engine as Ryan who he claims will take over Thomas' Branch Line while Thomas is sent away at the construction of the new Branch-Line, which deeply upsets Thomas. Meanwhile, back on the new Branch-Line, the ground at the recently dug cutting was unstable and the men only just stop Donald from passing over it. Danger signs were put up and and the men had plans to re-route the track meaning Donald, Douglas and Marion had to back-away. Meanwhile, back on Arlesdale, the three small engines where just collecting ballast when Bert sees Thomas arriving who is very upset and asks him why to which Thomas explain about Ryan replacing. When Rex asks why Thomas explains that Gordon had annoyed him by calling him a silly little Tank Engine leading Mike and Bert to explain that Big engines always look down and think they're better than small engines. Rex, Bert and Mike then sing the song, "Never Overlook a Little Engine". After the song, the three small engines explain to Thomas that the men need to lay down rails and sleepers first and then Ballast after but what they don't realise is that their song makes Thomas overconfident as he steams off with ballast trucks. Upon arriving in the construction yard, Thomas spots flatbeds full of rails and sleepers and upon being uncoupled from the ballast trucks, then couples up to the flatbeds and pushes them away. Upon pushing the flatbeds men wave and shout at Thomas to try and warn him about the danger but instead Thomas thinks they are cheering him on so he pushes the Flatbeds further, right past the danger sign. While passing over unstable track, it starts to crumble into a cavern. Thomas, realising his mistake, applies his brakes on firmly; the ground becomes so unstable that the flatbeds start falling into the cavern and, due to them being so heavy, they start dragging Thomas into the cavern. His driver and fireman jump clear as Thomas falls from Flatbed to Flatbed, deeper and deeper to the bottom of the cavern. Once at he bottom Thomas spots an old pirate ship which he can't believe is there. Meanwhile, Ryan arrives at Knapford Yards to pick up Annie and Clarabel and buffers up to them a little too roughly and both coaches are confused claiming that they were expecting Thomas. Meanwhile, back on the new Branch-Line, Duck brings Rocky to help lift Thomas out of the cavern. To make matters worse, The Fat Controller was waiting outside and is infuriated claiming Thomas has made two mistakes in one day. Thomas once again tries to blame it on the fact that no-one told him but The Fat Controller didn't believe him. Before Thomas can try to tell the Fat Controller about the pirate ship he orders that Emily takes Thomas to the Steamworks to get his firebox fixed. While Rocky was placing Thomas on Emily's Flatbed, a mysterious man dressed as a Sailor with his sailing boat are spying on them. The man constantly shouts at his bout for bobbing about which doesn't give him a clear view of the cavern. Later at the Steamworks Victor tells Thomas that he'll soon be repaired but Thomas claims that there is no rush as the Fat Controller replaced him with Ryan to run his Branch-Line, but Victor claims that the Fat Controller wants Thomas back in working order as soon as possible. Kevin tells Thomas that he needn't worry about pushing the trucks underground as he always drops something and still works at the Steamworks, too which Victor replies 'only just' and Kevin presently falls. Edward arrives and tells everyone that Rocky found a pirate ship at the bottom of the cavern to which Thomas is annoyed by as he found the pirate ship. Meanwhile at the Branch-Line Rocky slowly and carefully lifts the Pirate Ship out of the Cavern and the Fat Controller calls him a really useful crane and says the ship will be taken down to Arlesburgh Harbour and put on display. Alfie wonders how the ship got into the cavern, Jack thinks that it maybe like a model ship in a bottle but Donald and Douglas believe that their must have been away to sail into the cavern. Marion thinks that if there's a buried Pirate Ship there's bound to be buried Treasure and gets excited over the thought and claims that's her wish. Meanwhile, Mike was placing ballast on the chute and is shocked to see Marion coming back who keeps on calling out, Magic Engines. Bert wonders what Marion is talking about and Rex claims she's talking about Mike and Mike questions why. Rex claims that Marion might think Mike's magical, then leaves and Bert claims he's not interested to find out and follows close behind. After Mike was uncoupled from the ballast trucks he tries to escape but Marion prevents him from doing so with her shovel. Mike tries to push away the shovel but Marion holds him back and makes a wish about how she'd like to be the one to dig up the treasure. Eventually, Mike manages to overcome the shovel and puffs quickly away. Marion believes she made her wish as Mike disappeared in smoke like Magic. Meanwhile Donald and Douglas pull the pirate ship across sodor startling children and people until they reach Arlesburgh Harbour and their the mysterious sailor man and his sailing boat look on. That night Henry gets a fright as he spots the man and his boat and thinks they are a ghost leading to him crashing into some buffers. The next morning Henry tells James, Edward, Salty, Cranky, Porter, Bill and Ben about the ghost boat. James, Cranky, Bill and Ben initially don't believe him but Salty then tells the Engines the tale about the lost Pirate, Captain Callas, who used to rome the seas surrounding Sodor, attacking ships and stealing all the merchants Gold and Jewellery and adding them to his Treasure. The merchants and the navy tried to get the treasure back but the lost pirate hid the ship in a cavern where the merchants couldn't find them and buried his treasure deep down underground. But one windy day the map blows away and today the Ghost of the Pirate romes Sodor today looking for his treasure. Cranky, still not believing in Salty's story, claims that it isn't true yet Henry believes that it is. Meanwhile Thomas, repaired was just returning to the construction Yard when he passes through Arlesburgh Harbour and spots the enormous pirate ship still annoyed that Rocky took all the credit for finding the ship. Meanwhile the sail boat looks upon the ship as the mysterious sailor man boards it. Thomas arrives at the construction yard and upon filling up with coal at on hopper he spots the Fat Controller talking to Ryan who has started to work on the new Branch-Line ever since Thomas' accident. Thomas asks the Fat Controller if he can return to his Branch-Line but the Fat Controller crossly says no and that Thomas still has to work new Branch-Line before he can return to his old one and that Percy will be looking after his Branch-Line. Thomas is now upset claiming he is no longer the Fat Controller's Number one Engine. Marion now certain her wish will come true starts bragging about it to Alfie and Oliver and later tricks them into believing she's found the treasure when she only found more rocks. By the time Thomas arrived at the Arlesdale Junction he was coughing out soot and sparks. Rex questions what's wrong to which Thomas replies that Ryan is making his firebox fume with anger. Mike claims that Ryan isn't a magician and can't make Thomas cough out soot and Bert, upon choking of some of Thomas' sparks claims that Thomas must have taken the wrong coal which is making him cough out fumes. The small engines insist that Thomas remove his bad coal as that will never make him Really useful. That night Thomas' fireman starts cleaning out Thomas' firebox of all the bad coal that lies with his firebox and instead takes some fresh coal from the new hopper to make Thomas feel better before he heads his way to the shed. However much to his disappointment he find Ryan in the shed who invites Thomas into the shed to join him as there's plenty of space. Thomas however refuses as he resents Ryan for taking away his Branch-Line and thinks that he might overtake Thomas in becoming the Fat Controller's number 1 and instead decides to sleep on a siding. That night Thomas is awoken and spots the Ghost Boat and decides to follow it. He follows it right towards cavern which he previous fell in and sees that the boat is not a Ghost Boat but instead a Railboat. He then hits a piece of metal which startles the mysterious sailor man who question Thomas about who he is and why he is following them. Thomas tells the man his name and also tells him that he found the cavern and the pirate ship but is annoyed that Rocky took the credit for it. The man starts laughing and claims that Thomas and him are friends due to Thomas' discovery of the pirate ship. The man introduces himself as Sailor John and his boat rolls alongside Thomas and introduces himself as Skiff and reveals that they are trying to find the treasure. When Thomas questions what Treasure, Sailor John explains that where there are pirate ships there will also be Treasure and him and Skiff plead that Thomas join them which he agrees. Thomas begins to lower Sailor John into the cavern until he finally tells Thomas to stop. Skiff explains to Thomas that him and Sailor John have been searching for Captain Callas' lost ship and treasure for over many years but Thomas found it before they did before a gust of wind blows him forwards. Thomas questions Skiff on how he became a sailboat and skiff explains that Sailor John gave him wheels to search on Land but he wishes he could be a real engine. Thomas tries to cheer Skiff up by telling him that Sailing must be fun but Skiff reveals that he doesn't enjoy putting his face in the water. Sailor John then calls out due to him finding the Map but when Thomas is pulling him out the cavern he notices a slight worried expression on Skiff's face. Once Sailor John is out of the Cavern, he and Skiff realise that it's daylight so they tell Thomas that they can no longer continue expedition as they claim to have forgot the shovels and Skiff's to small to travel at day time when the big engines are out. Once Sailor John is aboard Skiff the sailboat tries to move but due to the lack of breeze he can't and both ask Thomas, who agrees, to push them to Arlesburgh Harbour. Thomas pushes Skiff as fast as a real engine as they pass a half sleeping Ryan who thinks he's dreaming. Once at Arlesburgh Harbour Thomas releases Sailor John and Skiff into the sea. Later in the morning Thomas comes back into the Yard, when Ryan starts asking about seeing him pushing a sailboat. Thomas quickly tells Ryan that he wasn't and Ryan accepts that he must have been dreaming. Ryan then pulls up next to old coal plant to fill up with coal as the Fat Controller wanted him to collect some trucks from Brendam Docks but Thomas didn't warn him about the bad coal. Marion and the Pack are struggling to break the rocks without the dynamite from Brendam Docks. Marion suggests that Oliver changes from a Digger into a Tank Engine in order to head to the Docks which the pack disagree with. By the time Ryan returned with his trucks he was coughing soot and sparks, by which Thomas initially mocks him while Ryan pleasantly thinks he took some bad coal claiming Thomas to be lucky to use the other hopper. Suddenly Ryan smells a strange burning smell and Thomas realises that it's coming from Ryan's Trucks and Ryan in Terror realises that it must be the dynamite in his trucks so pushes them away quickly towards Marion, who lifts up the dynamite before realising that it was lit, and fails to blow it out, throws it over towards Alfie who then throws it over towards Jack who catches it and then throws it back into the trucks; Marion, realising the mistake, shoves the trucks away towards Ryan. The shunter quickly changes the points and Ryan backs away quickly but Thomas bravely begins to push the dynamite forwards. Thomas chases Ryan with the dynamited trucks while being observed by the Fat Controller. Thomas quickly gives Ryan a bump in order to push him into a siding and once the shunter changed the points, Thomas charged the trucks towards the Cavern and the dynamite falls into the Cavern and explodes inside. Thomas is heralded a hero by Ryan, Marion and the Pack. However, the Fat Controller was very furious and believes that Thomas was up to no good again. Despite Thomas' explanations, the angry Fat Controller refuses to believe him and sends him to his shed and tells the others to get back to work. Due to their being no dynamite work on the Branchline is much harder, however Marion discovers a box in her shovel but she finds that there is no-one she can speak too about it as the pack have returned home. Later that night when Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver and Ryan are asleep Thomas wakes up and sees Sailor John and Skiff heading towards the Cavern and follows them there, now convinced that they are his new friends. Sailor John was delighted to see Thomas claiming that he'd be really useful to which Skiff points out especially when they loose wind power, Thomas then inquires about if Sailor John found the shovels but Sailor John replies with a simple yes and points out the direction of the Treasure and asks Thomas to be the sail in the wind while the song "We make a Team Together" is heard in the background. Once they find the position Thomas and Skiff help to move a boulder out of the way and Sailor John starts to dig but his shovel breaks leading Thomas and Skiff to fetch some more and they continue to work until the early hours of the morning. By sunrise, Sailor John was annoyed that he's dug everywhere but there is no sign of the Treasure and this leads him to think that Thomas told someone else as only him, Skiff and Thomas laid eyes on the map and he's been 24/7 with Skiff. Skiff quickly points out that daylight has risen and they need to go and while boarding him, Sailor John threatens Thomas that this is not the end and if he has told anyone, Thomas will be in trouble, leading Thomas to have different view on Sailor John and again notices a worried expression on Skiff. Once Sailor John and Skiff have left, Marion wakes up and remembers the box and sees Thomas puffing along so excitedly rushes over to tell Thomas about her find but crashes into him causing the shovel to open and the box to open when falling on Thomas, who is amazed to see that Marion had found the treasure and Marion is delighted claiming her wish came true and even the pack are surprised. The Fat Controller amazed by the treasure claims that he'll put in the Sodor museum and congratulates Marion calling her a really useful steam shovel. He then sends Ryan to the docks to collect some more dynamite whereas Thomas is sent to take construction waste to the dump. As Thomas continues his Journey he is confused to see Henry rushing past afraid of the lost pirate. After turning a bend, he was shocked to come face to face with Sailor John and Skiff. Sailor John demands about the treasure's whereabouts and Thomas explains how the Fat Controller will put it in a museum, which causes Sailor John to be outraged that it's going in a museum and it belongs to him. Skiff was surprised as Sailor John told him that they'd put the treasure in a museum but Sailor John inadvertently reveals that he was a descendent of the lost Pirate so needs the treasure for himself after being kicked out of the Navy and demands Thomas return the treasure to him. Thomas refuses claiming that the treasure wasn't Sailor John's or the Pirate's so needs to go into the museum and moves forward. Sailor John angrily claims that he won't pushed around but doesn't realise that a sailboat with wheels even with a strong sailor on board is no match for a 52 tonne Tank Engine. Thomas pushes them angrily siding leading Skiff to apologise to him and Sailor John to angrily have a tantrum over the treasure. While passing through Knapford station, Thomas hears the Fat Controller in his office speaking on the phone with the manager of the Sodor Museum. He discovers that the treasure is actually 16th century, which he describes as incredible but also hears about the whereabouts of Sailor John and Skiff. Therefore he decides to put the treasure in the safe as there it will be safest and will be prevented from being stolen by Sailor John. After delivering the trucks of construction waste Thomas returns to the new branch-line and he was constantly wondering whether the treasure will be safe in the Fat Controller's safe overnight. Just then, Ryan, who was waiting in the shed pleasantly greets Thomas and for the first time Thomas pleasantly greets him back. Ryan deeply thanks Thomas for saving him from the dynamite claiming Thomas was very brave for doing that and apologises for getting Thomas in trouble. Thomas, realising Ryan's kindness, claims that he should be sorry for not telling Ryan about the bad coal. Ryan tells Thomas that it wasn't his fault and welcomes him to the shed. Thomas however refuses claiming that he'll stay in Knapford just in case leaving Ryan confused about the case. Thomas found a place behind one of the Knapford Buildings at 12:10am out of sight where he could keep watch in case Sailor John and Skiff come into view. At 2:35 am Thomas finally falls fast asleep when Sailor John and Skiff enter Knapford. After stopping at platform 1 they keep out of sight of Henry, who just happens to be passing with the flying kipper. Sailor John then makes his way towards the Fat Controller's office and uses dynamite to blast through the door and the safe vault which wakes Thomas. Skiff now annoyed says that he doesn't want any more part in Sailor John's activity but Sailor John stamps on him and tells him to keep his mouth shut, Thomas yells at them to stop but can do nothing as his fire went out and there was not enough steam leading Sailor John and Skiff to take an initial lead. Later at Tidmouth Sheds Annie wakes to see Henry rushing down the track frightened followed by a white boat and claims she's having a strange dream. Clarabel agrees and then both here Thomas racing after the white ship yelling for them to stop. Sailor John and Skiff race past the first junction and just as they do the signal turns red as Gordon rushes through with the express, this leads Thomas to race forward just avoiding being in a collision with Gordon. After blasting through Henry's tunnel, Thomas sees the pirate ship and realises that Sailor John wants to use the ship as extra wind power speed as well as stealing it for himself. Skiff shouts 'too fast' as Sailor John releases the anchor as Thomas struggles to catch up. Meanwhile Ryan is puffing through Arlesdale Junction what Thomas meant by the word 'in case' when he suddenly spots the Pirate Ship and races backwards shouting Pirates. This wakes Rex, Bert and Mike who then hear Thomas' Whistle. Sailor John mocks them but the three Arlesdale Engines push their ballast trucks onto the line, the Pirate Ship hits these slowing Sailor John and Skiff down leading to Sailor John cursing the Arlesdale Engines. He then removes the rope attaching the ship to Skiff which Ryan catches on his buffer, He then brakes hard until he hits the buffer and the 72 tonne Tank Engine causes the massive Pirate Ship to topple over. Sailor John curses Ryan as he and Skiff race-away whereas Thomas praises Ryan and the Arlesdale Engines as he continues to chase Sailor John and Skiff. As dawn breaks over Arlesburgh Harbour Thomas still giving chase tries to tell Skiff to brake but Skiff can't, Sailor John then starts throwing several objects such as a shovel and Skiff's anchor at Thomas. Sailor John, now losing it, grabs a dynamite, which frightens Thomas, who begins to brake but before Sailor John can throw it at Thomas, Skiff rocks from side to side in order causing the dynamite to hit a rock and explode. Thomas then tries to bumps Skiff, who tells him to as this will derail him, but Sailor John grabs an ore and starts to wack Thomas in the face with it, annoyed that Skiff is trying to help Thomas, who gives Skiff a harder bump causing Skiff and Sailor John the shorter track towards the sea whereas Thomas is diverted onto the longer track which goes past Arlesburgh Village. Sailor John now mocks Thomas claiming he'd 'treasure the good times they'd had' and forces Skiff forwards towards the sea. Thomas now upset suddenly spots that his track crosses with Sailor John's and Skiff's so accelerates forward to meet them at the crossing. Despite Sailor John trying his best both Thomas and Skiff reach the crossing at the same time, causing Thomas to bump Skiff so that both are on the same track facing each other. Suddenly Thomas realises that the track ends up in the sea and brakes hard but too late, Skiff glides into the Sea whereas Thomas' driver and fireman jump clear as Thomas splashes into the Sea and slowly begins to sink. Sailor John now triumphant in victory starts sail away, despite Skiff pleading that he helps Thomas, Sailor John continues to sail away telling Skiff, no more mutiny. Suddenly strong waves start pushing Skiff around and Skiff starts to take in water, Sailor John yells at him pathetically even though Skiff explains that the Treasure is causing them to Sink and pleads Sailor John throws it overboard but the mad Sailor refuses to do so and forces Skiff forward. Skiff then spots an enormous wave which causes him to overturn and causes Sailor John and the Treasure to fall into the sea. Sailor John grasps onto the treasure but it begins to drag him so deep underwater that eventually he has no choice but to let it go. Thomas looks on in horror not being able to spot Skiff or Sailor John when suddenly Skiff upside down appears on the surface of the water and Sailor John also reaches the Surface upset that he has lost his treasure. The next morning the police and Captain arrive to arrest Sailor John and put in prison for a very long time, while Thomas was rescued by Duck, Rocky and Ryan. He then spots the Fat Controller who he assumes will be cross at him again for losing the Treasure. However, the Fat Controller was happy, knowing that Thomas did his absolute best to stop Sailor John and that the treasure is nothing compared to his Engines and that Thomas was his number 1. Eventually the new branch line is completed from Arlesburgh Harbour to Harwick and Marion and the Pack are pleased as they helped build the new line. Just then Oliver and Toad pull up alongside Marion leading her to be confused into believing that there can't be two Oliver's too which both reply that there can be before being shushed by Donald and Douglas, who spot Thomas coming round the corner with Annie and Clarabel who are pleased to be back with Thomas. The Fat Controller steps out of Annie and announces how proud he was of the new branch line. He then mentions that Ryan will be in charge of the goods traffic on the branch line and a very special friend will look after the passengers. Thomas is initially confused as he knows he has his own Branch Line but the Fat Controller reveals that he was referring to Daisy the Diesel Railcar who pulls up alongside Thomas while admiring herself as the Fat Controller declares the Branchline open while him, Lady Hatt, Dowager Hatt, Steven and Bridget, Sir Robert Norramby and the Thin Clergyman board Annie and Clarabel. Thomas is again confused as he expects the Fat Controller to cut the ribbon but he actually reveals that Thomas is going to before shouting "Full Steam Ahead". Thomas replies this and cuts the ribbon too open the new branch line while him, Daisy, Ryan, Oliver, Toad, Donald, Douglas, Duck, Rocky and Marion puff along the new line while the song "We make a Team Together" was replayed. Along the branch-line they spot Bertie who gets stopped by Sheep, Skiff who has new paint, new wheels and a line all too himself and Captain and two divers who recover the treasure. A montage is then shown before Thomas, Annie and Clarabel join Skiff at Arlesburgh Harbour overlooking the Fireworks; the song 'Never Overlook a Little Engine' was played during the end credits. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Bill and Ben *Emily *Daisy *Salty *Marion *Victor *Bertie *Cranky *Jack *Alfie *Oliver (The Pack) *Kevin *Annie and Clarabel *Toad *Sir Topham Hatt *Sodor Brass Band (band leader speaks only) *Rocky (does not speak) *Rosie (cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *Porter (cameo) *Samson (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Max and Monty (cameo) *Captain (cameo) *Lady Hatt (cameo) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Bridget Hatt (cameo) *Dowager Hatt (cameo) *Sir Robert Norramby (cameo) *The Thin Clergyman (cameo) Characters Introduced *Ryan *Skiff *Mike *Rex *Bert *Sailor John *Captain Calles (speaks only in German dub) Cast UK *Mark Moraghan as the narrator *John Hasler as Thomas *Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry Gordon, James, Percy, Salty, Bertie and Sir Topham Hatt *Rob Rackstraw as Toby *Joe Mills as Donald, Douglas, Oliver and Toad *Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Daisy, Belle, Annie and Clarabel *Olivia Colman as Marion *Eddie Redmayne as Ryan *John Hurt as Sailor John *Steven Kynman as Duck and Jack *Nathan Clarke as Alfie *Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff *Matt Wilkinson as Rocky US *Mark Moraghan as the narrator *Joseph May as Thomas *Christopher Ragland as Percy *Rob Rackstraw as James *Joe Mills as Oliver and Toad *Kerry Shale as Henry and Gordon *William Hope as Edward and Toby *Jules de Jongh as Emily *Keith Wickham as Harvey, Salty, Bertie and Sir Topham Hatt *Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben *David Bedella as Victor *Olivia Colman as Marion *Eddie Redmayne as Ryan *John Hurt as Sailor John *Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel *David Menkin as Jack *Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff *Steven Kynman as Duck *Tom Stourton as Rex *Nathan Clarkeas Alfie *Glenn Wrage as Cranky *Tim Whitnall as Oliver and Mike Locations * Anopha Quarry * Arlesburgh * Arlesburgh Harbour * Arlesburgh-Harwick Branch Line * Arlesburgh Junction * Brendam Docks * Coastal Cliffs * The Construction Yard * Ffarquhar * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Shipping Company * Sodor Steamworks * The Windmill * Harwick (mentioned) * Sodor Museum (mentioned) * Whiff's Waste Dump (mentioned) Notes *This special takes place between the nineteenth and twentieth seasons. *This special marks multiple first speaking roles, appearances, and returns: **The first appearance of the Small Railway and the Thin Clergyman in the television series. The Awdry family was consulted for rendering the latter for the special. **Donald and Douglas' first appearances since the twelfth season episode, Saved You!. **Daisy's first appearance since Calling All Engines!, and her first speaking role since the fourth season episode, Bulls Eyes. **Alfie's first appearance since the twelfth season episode, Percy and the Bandstand, and his first speaking role since The Great Discovery. **Oliver the Excavator's first appearance since The Great Discovery, and his first speaking role since Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episode, Alfie Has Kittens. **Max or Monty's first appearance since the twelfth season episode, Percy and the Bandstand, and the other's first appearance since the Great Discovery. **Donald, Douglas, and Toad's first appearances in a special. **Duck and Oliver's first speaking roles in a special. *The special marks additional firsts as well: **The first time Harwick is mentioned in the television series. **The first full-length CGI special never to feature a stylized opening sequence, excluding the 44 minute production The Adventure Begins. **The first special in which an engine sings an original song. **The first time in the television series that the mainland is explicitly shown to be England. *Drafts of the film's script were shown in the Youtube video, 70 Years of Friendship. According to these drafts: **"The Great Treasure Hunt" and "Legend of the Lost Treasure" were both working titles for this film. **The special was to open with Thomas passing the original windmill. The final special instead features the windmill from Season 5 onwards, possibly due to time constraints. **A rendition of the original opening theme was considered for the special. However, this idea ultimately didn't materialize in the final film. *The Awdry family was consulted when rendering the Thin Clergyman in CGI for the special. *Nathan Clarke, Eddie Redmayne, John Hurt, and Jamie Campbell Bower join the voice cast. *This special will air in Hoyts cinemas on August 9th, 2015. It will also air on Virgin Atlantic flights out of London from August 1st - 8th. The special will also be show in UK and Irish cinemas, starting July 17th. *Skiff sings part of the Banana Boat Song. *Early drafts of the script had Thomas passing the original windmill at the beginning of the special, but it was changed to the windmill from Season 5 onwards for unknown reasons. *This is the first special in which engines sing an original song. Errors *Before Thomas causes the accident with the express coaches, Henrietta can be seen behind Toby. However, after the crash she disappears. *Annie's wheels are already moving before Thomas starts when the leave Ffarquhar. *A hand can be seen through Percy's cab when he leaves Tidmouth Sheds. The same thing happens to Thomas in the first scene of "Never Overlook a Little Engine". *When Marion first sees Mike, his side rods are black. *In the Australian subtitles, Harwick was spelt as Harwich. *It's unknown how Sailor John managed to get the pirate ship on top of that hill during the chase scene. *When Donald passes Marion at Arlesburgh Junction, the rivets on his smokebox are red. *When Duck meets Donald and Douglas, he shunts some trucks and reverses slightly before greeting them. But at the end of the scene when the twins leave, the trucks have disappeared. *When Emily brakes at Knapford, her bogie wheels spark, but these wheels aren't fitted with brakes. *In 'We make a team together' Diesel was being fixed in the Sodor Steamworks when he should be in the diesel works. *Rex's leading bogey disappears in several shots. His trailing bogey also disappears in one shot. *When the Small Engines turn into butterflies in "Never Overlook a Little Engine", Rex and Mike swap liveries. *After Henry rolls into the siding James specks before he was seen. *When Thomas arrives at the ballast hopper after taking the bad coal his trucks are already filled with ballast. *When Skiff resurfaces in the water, his mast was missing. *When Thomas meets Marion when he wakes up, his wheels are fused with the rails. *When Marion meets the miniature engines, Mike shunts the ballast hoppers onto the chute and stops with the last trucks near the buffers, but in the close up of Toad saying "Oh Rex too!" and "Haven't you ever seen a miniature engine before, Marion?" there aren't any hoppers on the chute. *When Thomas goes to collect the express coaches the points are set to allow him to go straight towards Annie and Clarabel. *When Marion thinks about what she can wish she says "Oh yes! Yes yes yes!". The same identical line is said later after the pirate ship is discovered. *When Kevin falls over the red thing in front points to the ground. When Edward arrives and Kevin says "I fell over" the red thing is in the "normal position". *When Sailor John is digging and throws earth at Thomas and Skiff he is almost as tall as Thomas *When Mike tries to escape Marion, his driver's legs are fused with his tender. *When Thomas stands up to Sailor John and shunts Skiff out of his way, his trucks are red. In a closeup, however, one turns green. In the next shot, they are all red again. *In one close-up of Thomas during the chase scene he was no longer dirty or scratched up. *When Thomas passes Gordon during the chase, the points are set to allow him to follow Sailor John, but they are never set back for Gordon, who passes over them moments later. *When Thomas asks about Daisy at the open of the branch line, Annie and Clarabel disappear. *In one shot of Salty at Brendam Docks, he was merged into one of his trucks. *When Sailor John, Skiff and Thomas enters the tunnel during the chase, they are shown to be on the left track, but when they come out they switch tracks. There are no points so they couldn't appear to have changed lines. *In the end credits, Gordon was missing his tender wheels. *Christopher Ragland was credited in the UK credits despite none of his characters speaking in that dub. *Oliver's siderods change from black to grey throughout the special. Gallery Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasureUSbackcover.jpg|US DVD back cover Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure(Blu-Ray).png|US Blu-Ray cover Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasureBlu-Raybackcover.png|US Blu-Ray back cover Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasurePromo2.jpeg|Promo Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasurelogo.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasurelogo2.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasuretitlecard.png|Title card Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasureopeningtitles1.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasureopeningtitles2.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasureopeningtitles3.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasureopeningtitles4.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasureopeningtitles5.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasureopeningtitles6.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasureopeningtitles7.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasureopeningtitles8.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure1.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure2.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure3.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure4.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure5.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure6.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure7.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure8.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure9.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure10.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure11.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure12.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure13.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure14.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure15.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure16.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure17.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure18.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure19.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure20.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure21.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure22.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure23.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure24.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure25.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure26.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure27.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure28.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure29.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure30.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure31.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure32.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure33.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure34.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure35.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure36.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure37.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure38.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure39.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure40.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure41.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure42.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure43.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure44.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure45.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure46.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure47.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure48.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure49.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure50.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure51.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure52.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure53.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure54.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure55.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure56.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure57.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure58.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure59.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure60.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure61.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure62.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure63.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure64.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure65.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure66.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure67.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure68.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure69.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure70.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure71.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure72.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure73.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure74.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure75.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure76.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure77.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure78.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure79.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure80.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure81.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure82.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure83.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure84.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure85.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure86.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure87.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure88.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure89.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure90.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure91.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure92.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure93.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure94.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure95.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure96.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure97.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure98.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure99.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure100.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure101.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure102.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure103.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure104.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure105.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure106.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure107.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure108.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure109.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure110.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure111.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure112.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure113.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure114.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure115.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure116.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure117.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure118.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure119.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure120.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure121.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure122.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure123.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure124.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure125.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure126.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure127.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure128.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure129.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure130.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure131.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure132.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure133.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure134.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure135.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure136.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure137.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure138.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure139.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure140.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure141.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure142.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure143.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure144.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure145.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure146.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure147.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure148.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure149.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure150.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure151.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure152.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure153.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure154.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure155.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure156.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure157.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure158.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure159.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure160.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure161.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure162.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure163.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure164.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure165.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure166.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure167.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure168.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure169.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure170.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure171.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure172.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure173.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure174.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure175.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure176.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure177.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure178.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure179.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure180.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure181.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure182.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure183.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure184.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure185.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure186.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure187.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure188.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure189.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure190.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure191.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure192.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure193.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure194.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure195.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure196.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure197.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure198.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure199.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure200.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure201.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure202.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure203.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure204.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure205.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure206.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure207.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure208.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure209.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure210.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure211.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure212.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure213.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure214.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure215.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure216.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure217.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure218.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure219.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure220.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure221.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure222.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure223.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure224.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure225.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure226.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure227.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure228.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure229.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure230.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure231.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure232.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure233.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure234.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure235.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure236.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure237.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure238.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure239.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure240.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure241.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure242.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure243.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure244.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure245.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure246.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure247.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure248.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure249.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure250.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure251.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure252.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure253.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure254.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure255.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure256.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure257.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure258.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure259.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure260.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure261.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure262.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure263.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure264.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure265.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure266.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure267.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure268.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure269.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure270.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure271.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure272.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure273.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure274.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure275.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure276.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure277.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure278.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure279.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure280.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure281.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure282.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure283.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure284.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure285.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure286.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure287.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure288.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure289.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure290.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure291.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure292.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure293.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure294.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure295.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure296.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure297.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure298.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure299.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure300.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure301.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure302.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure303.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure304.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure305.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure306.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure307.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure308.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure309.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure310.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure311.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure312.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure313.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure314.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure315.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure316.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure317.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure318.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure319.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure320.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure321.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure322.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure323.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure324.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure325.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure326.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure327.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure328.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure329.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure330.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure331.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure332.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure333.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure334.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure335.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure336.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure337.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure338.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure339.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure340.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure341.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure342.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure343.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure344.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure345.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure346.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure347.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure348.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure349.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure350.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure351.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure352.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure353.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure354.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure355.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure356.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure357.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure358.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure359.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure360.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure361.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure362.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure363.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure364.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure365.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure366.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure367.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure368.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure369.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure370.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure371.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure372.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure373.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure374.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure375.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure376.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure377.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure378.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure379.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure380.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure381.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure382.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure383.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure384.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure385.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure386.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure387.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure388.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure389.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure390.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure391.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure392.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure393.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure394.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure395.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure396.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure397.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure398.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure399.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure400.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure401.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure402.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure403.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure404.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure405.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure406.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure407.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure408.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure409.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure410.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure411.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure412.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure413.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure414.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure415.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure416.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure417.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure418.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure419.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure420.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure421.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure422.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure423.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure424.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure425.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure426.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure427.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure428.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure429.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure430.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure431.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure432.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure433.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure434.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure435.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure436.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure437.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure438.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure439.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure440.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure441.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure442.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure443.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure444.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure445.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure446.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure447.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure448.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure449.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure450.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure451.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure452.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure453.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure454.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure455.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure456.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure457.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure458.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure459.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure460.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure461.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure462.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure463.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure464.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure465.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure466.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure467.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure468.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure469.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure470.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure471.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure472.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure473.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure474.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure475.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure476.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure477.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure478.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure479.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure480.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure481.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure482.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure483.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure484.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure485.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure486.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure487.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure488.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure489.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure490.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure491.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure492.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure493.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure494.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure495.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure496.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure497.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure498.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure499.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure500.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure501.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure502.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure503.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure504.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure505.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure506.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure507.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure508.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure509.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure510.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure511.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure512.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure513.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure514.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure515.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure516.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure517.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure518.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure519.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure520.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure521.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure522.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure523.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure524.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure525.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure526.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure527.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure528.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure529.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure530.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure531.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure532.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure533.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure534.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure535.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure536.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure537.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure538.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure539.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure540.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure541.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure542.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure543.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure544.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure545.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure546.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure547.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure548.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure549.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure550.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure551.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure552.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure553.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure554.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure555.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure556.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure557.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure558.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure559.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure560.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure561.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure562.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure563.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure564.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure565.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure566.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure567.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure568.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure569.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure570.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure571.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure572.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure573.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure574.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure575.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure576.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure577.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure578.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure579.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure580.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure581.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure582.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure583.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure584.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure585.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure586.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure587.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure588.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure589.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure590.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure591.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure592.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure593.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure594.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure595.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure596.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure597.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure598.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure599.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure600.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure601.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure602.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure603.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure604.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure605.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure606.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure607.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure608.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure609.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure610.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure611.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure612.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure613.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure614.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure615.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure616.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure617.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure618.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure619.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure620.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure621.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure622.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure623.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure624.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure625.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure626.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure627.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure628.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure629.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure630.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure631.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure632.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure633.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure634.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure635.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure636.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure637.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure638.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure639.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure640.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure641.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure642.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure643.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure644.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure645.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure646.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure647.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure648.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure649.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure650.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure651.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure652.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure653.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure654.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure655.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure656.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure657.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure658.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure659.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure660.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure661.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure662.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure663.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure664.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure665.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure666.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure667.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure668.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure669.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure670.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure671.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure672.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure673.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure674.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure675.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure676.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure677.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure678.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure679.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure680.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure681.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure682.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure683.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure684.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure685.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure686.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure687.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure688.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure689.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure690.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure691.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure692.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure693.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure694.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure695.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure696.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure697.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure698.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure699.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure700.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure701.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure702.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure703.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure704.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure705.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure706.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure707.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure708.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure709.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure710.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure711.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure712.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure713.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure714.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure715.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure716.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure717.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure718.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure719.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure720.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure721.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure722.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure723.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure724.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure725.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure726.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure727.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure728.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure729.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure730.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure731.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure732.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure733.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure734.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure735.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure736.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure737.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure738.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure739.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure740.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure741.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure742.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure743.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure744.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure745.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure746.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure747.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure748.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure749.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure750.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure751.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure752.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure753.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure754.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure755.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure756.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure757.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure758.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure759.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure760.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure761.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure762.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure763.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure764.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure765.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure766.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure767.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure768.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure769.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure770.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure771.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure772.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure773.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure774.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure775.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure776.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure777.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure778.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure779.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure780.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure781.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure782.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure783.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure784.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure785.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure786.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure787.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure788.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure789.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure790.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure791.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure792.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure793.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure794.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure795.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure796.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure797.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure798.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure799.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure800.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure801.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure802.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure803.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure804.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure805.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure806.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure807.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure808.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure809.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure810.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure811.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure812.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure813.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure814.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure815.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure816.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure817.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure818.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure819.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure820.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure821.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure822.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure823.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure824.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure825.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure826.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure827.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure828.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure829.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure830.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure831.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure832.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure833.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure834.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure835.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure836.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure837.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure838.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure839.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure840.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure841.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure842.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure843.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure844.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure845.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure846.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure847.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure848.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure849.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure850.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure851.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure852.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure853.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure854.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure855.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasureTheEndcard.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasureendcreditslogo.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasureMainMenu.png|US Main menu Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasureMainMenu4.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasureMainMenu5.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasureMainMenu2.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasureMainMenu3.png Category:Specials Category:Thomas and Friends specials